


Love, Joy, Peace, Hope

by AriannJS



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Now he knew, love was a mixture of pink and green that ever so willingly chose to blend with purple and black.Joy was a resounding cry of a tiny bundle inside one of those hideouts that he almost completely left behind.And peace was this – finally being able to stay with his Love and Joy after a long-term mission.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Love, Joy, Peace, Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing a lengthy fluff fic for SasuSaku so here’s a domestic Uchiha Family fic to thank you all for the support you have been giving me in the past 2 years! Maraming Salamat (Thank you very much) for all the kudos/likes and reviews you guys have been generously giving my fics. Your acceptance to me in the fandom and appreciation for my works have encouraged me greatly especially during times wherein it was difficult for me to appreciate myself and what I do. 
> 
> I hope that in the same way, this fic would bring you the comfort and happiness that this fandom and its amazing people have given me! Enjoy!
> 
> Much love,  
> A
> 
> (This work was beta-read by my amazing friend Laine-O! :D)

Being well acquainted with anger and grief has been something akin to second nature for Sasuke. Growing up, every other emotion was unfamiliar to him unless it was anything close to these. For him, even with the mind of a prodigy, joy was a term that he could not understand. Peace was something that needed to be fought for at the expense of one’s life. And love was just a mere chain from a failed past.

That’s why a part of him still could not believe that he reached this point in his life, one that eradicated his second nature and introduced him to so many things his calloused heart had failed to feel throughout the years. 

Now he knew, love was a mixture of pink and green that ever so willingly chose to blend with purple and black. 

Joy was a resounding cry of a tiny bundle inside one of those hideouts that he almost completely left behind. 

And peace was this – finally being able to stay with his Love and Joy after a long-term mission.

These were the thoughts that circled his mind as he took in his surroundings. The vast backyard filled with greens and browns was a reminder that he was indeed home. And the pieces of plywood scattered all over the place along with the hammer in his hand were indicators that he still had a future.

He went on with his task when he suddenly heard his favorite voice from behind, “You’re so cute, Anata.”

Sasuke wanted to be flustered, but he was more confused with the implication of his wife's random compliment. _Is it the hormones again?_

He turned his head to face her as she leaned on the doorframe with dazzling eyes and a vibrant smile, caressing her belly gently with a hand. _You’re the one who’s cute_ , he mused. The sight made his chest warm, reminding him that truly, this was a reality far beyond anything he had imagined for the future. 

“It’s not every day you get to see three Sasuke Uchihas helping each other build a crib for his second baby," Sakura added with a chuckle as she walked closer to him. 

Weirdly, he was expecting a kiss when she stood at his side, but her hand only glowed and casually healed a cut he didn’t notice he had on his forearm. Hiding his slight disappointment, he proceeded to arrange two plywoods with two strong hands.

“And I haven’t seen the Susanoo for quite a while.”

"Hn. There's no need to use it for battles these days."

Sakura gazed at him with a smile. "Right,” she hummed. “I'm proud of you, Anata."

"What for?" Sasuke faced her again. 

"For all that you've done to protect us. To protect the village. I know how much you've sacrificed, Sasuke-kun. But all those years and efforts were worth it. We're where we are now because of you." Sakura reached out to wipe some sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief, a content smile plastered on her radiant face. "And we have a better future because of you."

Sasuke's eyes trailed down her stomach, causing his lips to curve upwards. Her words made sense after all. As Sakura's hand lingered on his left cheek, he couldn't help but wrap his Susanoo hand around it.

"Thank you, Sakura." 

* * *

Sasuke hardly listened to any music. He grew up with the mindset that having hobbies other than training was merely a waste of time. If anything, the only tune he was familiar with was the one produced by his Chidori.

So whenever he hears his wife contentedly humming an unfamiliar melody, he always finds himself surprised by its soothing feeling.

He was resting in the living room with Sakura's voice reaching him from the kitchen as she and Sarada prepared their dinner. He felt more relaxed with the gentle melody Sakura was humming that night, something similar to a lullaby as far as he could remember. And as his wife continued to hum, the unnamed song was enough to calm his senses and he felt himself begin to drift off.

However, as his eyelids began to droop, the melody was interrupted with a sudden "ouch!" that made him sit up straight again.

"Mama! What's wrong?" He overheard his daughter's panicked voice, increasing the speed of his heartbeat.

"N-nothing. Can you call your papa, please?"

"Papa? Mama needs you in the kitchen!" Sarada's voice harmonized with the sound of her footsteps towards the living room.

In an instant, Sasuke was beside his wife, glancing at her and around the area for anything in particular that could've caused her harm. "Is everything okay?"

His wife's eyes were glistening, either she was about to cry or she already did. He was on the verge of activating his Sharingan when she abruptly said, "Uhm, yeah. It's just that...our little one's starting to kick."

This time, Sarada's voice went a few decibels higher due to delight. "You mean the baby's already kicking? Can I feel it, Mama?"

Sakura giggled at her daughter's reaction, not sensing the wave of relief that coursed through Sasuke's body. "Of course. Come here, you two. Baby's probably gonna kick again in a little while."

As Sarada crouched and placed a hand on her mother's stomach, Sasuke circled his arm around Sakura's waist from behind. Sakura guided their hands above the place where she felt the baby kick, and after a few moments, they all felt a tiny kick that indicated that their future was growing well inside the Uchiha matriarch's stomach.

As if on cue, Sakura's tears began to fall. Sarada was speechless with the experience. And Sasuke released a content sigh as he buried his face in the crook of Sakura's neck. 

"You made me a bit worried back there." The tearful yet melodic chuckle of his wife filled his ears. "But now, all worries are gone."

* * *

There was no doubt in him about his wife's capabilities. Sakura could take down an entire army with a single movement and give the best solution to a problem that didn’t even exist yet, that's why he was at ease during the years that he wasn't in the village.

However, it was in times like these that he couldn't find himself completely at ease. His eyes were always on the alert, hands were always ready for action, and mind was always prepared for contingencies. For him, a pregnant Sakura has a sticker with a red "fragile" printed on it.

"Let me do that," he said one Saturday morning after breakfast. "You could go back to sleep if you want."

He was repaid with a giggle. "It's just the dishes, Anata. I can manage."

Sasuke's gaze remained fixed on Sakura, and when he didn't budge, she chuckled again.

"You look so adorable when you're overprotective! But I'll be fine right here, Sasuke-kun, don't worry."

He looked away to hide his tinted cheeks, resigning to the fact that he'd rather have her amused with him than angry because he didn't want her to do the house chores. "Hn. I'll just do the laundry then."

"Okay. Uhm, Anata? Thank you for always taking care of us in your own subtle yet special ways."

And with that, he smiled that notable smile that only Sakura could witness. He proceeded to the laundry area feeling at ease with his wife's words in his mind.

With these simple words, he was reminded of his purpose, of the reason why Sasuke Uchiha continues to exist in this broken world. And no matter what happens, he would protect his family, because his family is worth giving his life for.

For Sasuke, no other purpose goes beyond that.

* * *

"No, mama. You're not coming with us."

"What? You too, Sarada?" The Uchiha matriarch groaned. "It's just the market and I'm just seven months pregnant! Anata! What have you been teaching our daughter?"

Sasuke sighed after putting on his shoes. "That Uchihas love deeply. Alright, we're going now." He turned away from his seething wife, putting his new mobile phone inside his pocket which, according to Sakura, was important for emergencies and quicker than a hawk. "Call me if you need anything."

"Shannaro!"

Sarada wasn't able to stifle her snicker while walking side by side with her dad. 

Sasuke was amused at the sight. His firstborn was a perfect mix of him and his wife. Whenever Sarada teamed up with her mom, there was no point for Sasuke to argue; yet whenever Sarada teamed up with him, it was Sakura who had no choice but to retreat with a pout.

The father and daughter proceeded to the market first. As they visited stall after stall, Sasuke observed how responsible and reliable his daughter was. After many years of missing that experience firsthand, he was glad that he could finally get more opportunity to see every facet of Sarada’s personality, and he realized he found it delightful to witness much of Sakura’s character in her. He couldn't help but smile as she moved her glasses a bit while picking the best fruits from the stall.

Sarada lifted her gaze. "Are these tomatoes ripe enough for you, papa?"

"Aa. Good choice." Her beam warmed his heart. 

Sasuke felt a bit prouder of himself with how naturally close their relationship had become. Initially, there was an apparent awkwardness between them that no jutsu could overcome, but as Sasuke continued to lower his tough facade around his daughter, Sarada eventually learned to open up to him about some things that even she couldn’t tell Chocho.

Now that she was about to become a big sister, Sasuke wasn't sure how it would affect the dynamics in their family. He was certain that once Sakura gave birth, Sarada would have another motivation for her dream of becoming the Hokage. No matter what happens, Sasuke knew that she was made to light up a bright path for the Uchiha clan.

They continued to roam around the market and ticked items from their list with Sarada taking the lead.

Until Sarada gasped. “Papa! I saw something! Wait a second, please!”

With knitted brows, Sasuke’s gaze followed Sarada as she ran towards a stall at the far end of the market. Another smile appeared on Sasuke’s face when he realized that it was a stall of woven clothes and headgears. _Totally got that from her mother_ , he thought.

He remembered how Sakura’s eyes would often twinkle whenever she would see various herbs, books, and random trinkets whenever they passed through civilian villages during their journey around 15 years ago. He used to think that those were the only things that made her happy while they were traveling, until Sakura told him, _“No. None of this cute stuff and added learning materials would make me happy if I weren’t with you on this journey, Anata. You make me happy, more than anything else.”_

“What do you think about this, papa?”

He was brought back to reality when he heard Sarada’s voice upon stopping in front of the stall she wanted to check. Glancing at the item in her hand, Sasuke’s eyes softened before replying, “It looks nice, Sarada.”

“Err...you really think so?”

“Aa.”

“I thought of buying this as a first gift for the baby. But is it too early to buy something like this?”

Sasuke smiled. “Sakura already bought clothes for you while she was three months pregnant.”

“Eh? That early?” The piece almost fell from Sarada’s hands.

He chuckled, something that his daughter rarely sees. “Aa. Your mother was so excited to see you. We even had to seal her purchases inside a scroll because we couldn’t carry a lot while we were traveling.”

Sarada clutched the item closer to her chest, with her eyes drawn to it as a smile appeared on her face. And then her brows furrowed. “P-papa, since you were both traveling while mama was pregnant with me, and even after I was born, didn’t you...didn’t you think I’d be a nuisance on the road? You could’ve just…”

“Never, Sarada.” The firmness of Sasuke’s voice caused her to quickly look up at him. He sighed, gently putting down the large paper bag he was holding and placing his hand on Sarada’s shoulder. “Back then, Sakura and I have always wanted to have a family. So whether you came early or you came late, whether you were conceived on the road or in Konoha, Sarada, we have always wanted to have you.”

Her eyes started to glisten with unexpected tears upon hearing her father’s raw words. Sarada knew that Sasuke rarely speaks, but whenever he does, he would say whatever he really wanted to say. She wiped a stray tear and grinned at him, more assured than ever about her parents' love for her and even for her sibling. “Arigatou, papa. I guess I’ll buy this bib then.”

Sasuke nodded with a smile. Sarada was speaking with the stall owner when he suddenly heard a buzz inside his pocket. In an instant, his heart raced and his mind played through several unfavorable scenarios that could’ve been avoided if they had been home by now. 

The fact that Sakura’s name flashed on his phone’s screen didn’t help his internal turmoil subside, so he answered, “Hello? Sakura? Is everything ok?”

“Anata! I thought you wouldn’t answer! Oh, yes, everything is absolutely fine!”

Sasuke didn’t hold back his sigh of relief upon hearing his wife’s cheerful voice. “Sorry. We’re almost done. Why did you call?”

“Well, uhm...can you also buy some cereal for me?”

 _Ah. The cravings._ He grinned. “Okay then.”

“Oh! Oh! Please add a tub of ice cream!”

“Alright, is that all?”

“Actually, uh...I want some cookies too—hey! Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing, Sakura. Got it. Take care. I miss you already.”

“Sh-shannaro!”

* * *

“Okaeri, Anata.” A whisper caught Sasuke’s attention upon entering their bedroom.

His lips curved into a smile. “Tadaima. Why are you still awake?”

Sakura sat up and opened her arms for him; Sasuke embraced her and kissed the top of her head. “I just wanted to wait for you and have late-night talks, like the usual.” She chuckled.

“At two in the morning?”

“It’s not as if we don’t talk a lot at five in the morning, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke quietly chortled before heading to the closet to change his shirt. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always waiting for me.”

“Of course, you’re worth the wait.”

“You’re the only one who believes that.”

Silence lingered around them. Sasuke wondered if he had crossed the line with his thoughts once again, but he knew he was telling the truth. He confirmed this thought when he saw Sakura biting her lip and fiddling with the blanket. He mentally cursed himself.

In a few moments, he joined her on the bed, pulling her to his chest to appease her. 

Sakura sighed when she looked at him. “You’re still thinking that way? If you weren’t worth the wait, then this family – our family – isn’t worth the wait either, Anata.”

“What do you mean?”

“You waited for me too, haven’t you? Or rather, you waited for _you_ too. You waited until you understood everything about Itachi-nii clearly. You waited until your perspective about the world and the people changed. You waited until you were ready to go home. And you waited until you were open enough to pursue and love me.” Sakura smiled after planting a kiss on his chest. “You believed it too, Sasuke-kun. That’s why we’re here now. A family. With more children along the way.”

Sasuke’s lips lingered on her hair, wanting to kiss it again and again. Her words made him wonder about nights like this that he had missed while he was on his mission. He could've had more nights of only the two of them, basking in each other's presence and reminding each other how valuable they are. Yet he couldn’t bring back the past now. 

All that mattered was the present, where Sakura still never failed to remind him that she had no regrets in choosing him. And that _he_ had made no mistake in choosing _her_. 

“Hn," was the only thing he was able to say.

“I have another reason why I’m still awake, though.” Sakura began tracing patterns on his chest, a smile forming on her lips.

Her words carried a subtle excitement that he couldn't quite put a finger on, so he asked, "Why is that, my Tsuma?"

Sakura glanced up with an intimate smile that was only reserved for him. And even after years of being married, it still took Sasuke’s breath away.

Then, her next words made his heart skip a beat. “We’re...we’re having twins, Anata.”

Another silence. Sasuke Uchiha was an intellectual man, but upon hearing his wife's words, it felt as if his brain had frozen.

Sakura waited with a smile, knowing that her husband was still processing the sudden information. She glanced at his face and placed a hand on his cheek. To her surprise, her thumb felt wet.

Sasuke was crying and Sakura couldn't avoid feeling the growing warmth in her heart.

As Sakura slept in his arms that night, Sasuke pondered about the budding hope in his heart right after he heard his wife’s announcement. It wasn’t something that he expected, let alone asked for, but it was given to him anyway.

He then decided that it would take two hands to carry the hope of the Uchiha clan. Hence, three days later, he told her that he thought it was the right time for him to have a prosthetic arm.

The image of Sakura in tears after telling her his decision would be engraved in his mind as they grow old together.

* * *

The front door closed with a familiar click, signaling Sakura’s presence. At this, Sasuke turned his head towards the door to greet her. But what he saw was a sullen Sakura who suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck from behind the couch. “Sakura, what’s—”

“He died, Sasuke-kun.” His wife sobbed against his hair. “H-he died in my hands.”

Sasuke remained silent, allowing her to release everything she wanted to as he placed his hand atop hers.

“One of the twins died, Sasuke-kun! I...I wasn’t able to save him.”

Something about her words tugged a string in his heart, knowing full well where his wife was coming from – both as a doctor and a mother.

“What if...the same thing would happen to our twins? W-what if I couldn’t protect them and one...or both of them d—” 

“You’ve been protecting them so well, Sakura. I can see that.”

Sakura couldn't help but cry harder upon hearing her husband's soothing words. Just as when she was pregnant with Sarada, Sasuke had been the comfort that she needed and the anchor that she held on to.

"Come here, Sakura."

In an instant, she made her way around the couch and sat on his lap, allowing him to cradle her like a child.

Sasuke tightened his arm around her and let her sob into the crook of his neck. It didn't matter if his shirt would get soaked in the process, as long as Sakura would be soaked with his love.

"I know it hurts losing your patients. But I don't think you're supposed to blame yourself for it. It's not your role to save everyone, Sakura. What matters is you always try your best to do so." His hand then moved to caress her stomach. "However, you've been pushing yourself too much lately again. I think you should take a break."

"B-but, An—"

"Sakura, it's for you and our children. Consider this as a way of protecting them. You have to choose yourself sometimes, so you can save more people next time."

The silence let him know that Sakura was considering his words. After a few moments, Sakura pulled away, her hand resting on his shoulders. He lifted his hand to wipe her stray tears, his heart constricting due to her tear-stained face.

"Would you...would you allow me to at least check on the other twin? I just want to make sure that he'll be fine, Anata."

This time, Sasuke gently brought her face close to his so he could kiss her on her forehead. "As long as you take the break that you deserve. You're two months away from giving birth anyway."

Sakura slowly smiled and embraced him. Her heart fluttered at his gentleness. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. I'm so blessed with the fact that you’re my anchor amidst all these."

That night, Sakura didn’t know that she wasn’t the only one comforted, for Sasuke also felt a sense of relief with the assurance that she would always need him.

* * *

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa!"

"Bye, Sarada! Take care, alright?"

“Yes, Mama! You too, please. Maximize your break for once! Bye!”

Their front door closed, leaving only the Uchiha couple in the comfort of their home. The serene atmosphere made Sasuke smile to himself. When he glanced at his wife, he wasn’t surprised that she had quite the same expression on her face. They rarely end up alone these days.

"I like it when we're doing this."

"We’re just washing the dishes, Sakura." He almost chuckled.

"I know. It just makes it more real, you know?"

Sasuke’s forehead creased as he wiped a plate. "Makes what real?"

"That you're home. That you're here with us." Sakura beamed. Her appearance made Sasuke’s heart warm even on quite a cold day. "I love it when we're doing mundane things whether Sarada's here or not, Anata. I just enjoy doing things with you. It reminds me of the time we were traveling."

"Hn. I can’t believe it’s been more than fifteen years."

“Right?!” Sakura laughed, nudging him gently. “We’ve come a long way, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke didn’t know what to think about that.

His wife passed another plate to him. “You know, there were times that I felt so stuck in life, especially when you weren’t around.” A pause. And then she gasped. “N-no! I didn’t mean it was your fault, okay? It’s just that during those years, there were moments when I wondered if I was becoming the mother that Sarada needed, the helpmate that you deserve, and even the doctor that Konoha could rely on.”

Sasuke frowned, knowing that she was already all of those, yet he only let his wife continue.

“Do you ever feel that too, Anata? That feeling wherein it seemed like the whole world is moving while you’re quite stagnant?”

He thought about it, and it didn’t surprise him that many moments in his life resurfaced in his mind. He simply sighed and Sakura already knew what that meant, causing her to plant a kiss on his arm.

“I’m glad I’m not alone, I guess. It sucks though. It took me a while to realize that sometimes, we got to tip our head over our shoulder, so we could see that we're not where we used to be.”

There were a few moments of silence before Sasuke finally spoke, realizing so many things while his wife opened up to him. “Hn. You know what I think about whenever I feel stuck?”

Sakura looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

“You.”

“M-me?”

Sasuke smiled as he observed the blush on his wife’s cheeks. He replied, “Aa. If I didn’t progress in life, I don’t think I would have you as my wife, Sakura.”

“Now you’re being sweet.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from her. “I’m just telling the truth.”

“Hmm.” Sakura wiped her hands on her apron and then leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for that, Anata. Having each other, and then our children, was the big plot twist of our lives, huh?”

“Hn.”

She tilted her head so she was looking at him, her eyes meeting his. As always, they both felt some sort of a spark in that split-second as if they were teenagers who fell in love for the first time. “It’s a dream come true that I get to grow old with you, Sasuke-kun.”

With a smile, Sasuke closed the gap between them to kiss his wife. However, she suddenly jerked with a twisted expression on her face. “Sakura! Is everything okay?”

She ended up laughing though, causing Sasuke to tilt his head to one side with confusion written all over his face. “The babies are awake!” She announced while patting her stomach. “Maybe they want us to stop being sentimental for once.”

As Sakura cackled, Sasuke placed the last plate in its rack and then knelt in front of his wife. He stroked her stomach gently, feigning a frown. “Why didn’t you at least let me kiss your mother?”

The rest of the afternoon was filled with cuddles and kisses that made them reminisce about their younger years all the more. They were in their thirties, but Sasuke and Sakura felt as if their lives were progressing more than ever before. Gone were the days that they felt uncertain about their future as a couple, and even as a family.

* * *

“How is it, An—shannaro! Sasuke-kun! This looks amazing!”

Sasuke smirked at the sight of his wife’s dazzling eyes. “You like it?”

“Of course, I do!” She hugged him all of a sudden, causing him to lose focus so his shadow clone puffed into a smoke beside him. Sakura rested her chin on his chest while looking up at him with a wide smile.“It looks so wonderful! Thank you for making this crib for our babies, Papa!”

“You’re welcome, Mama. It’s a good thing I was able to do adjustments when we learned we’re having twins.”

“Hmm. I worried quite a bit about that too, but my husband is such a handyman so I knew it would be okay. I wasn’t wrong.”

“You’re never wrong.”

“Ha. I’m glad you know. Shannaro!”

Shaking his head with a grin, Sasuke kissed the top of Sakura’s head. 

“Wait a second, I knew it! Your shirt is drenched with sweat! Here.” Sakura pulled away and helped Sasuke in taking off his shirt. She handed him a new shirt and proceeded to wipe his back with the towel in her hand. “You always tell me to take care of myself but here you are, not doing the same thing.”

Sasuke stifled a chortle, standing properly like a kid being scolded by his mom. “Hn. Gomen.” He then wore his shirt before Sakura stood in front of him to wipe his forehead as well.

“Next time, always bring a towel, okay? So you wouldn’t pout or scowl at me when you develop a cough and cold. You’re a sannin but you’re still human, Anata.”

This time, Sasuke let out his chuckle as he grabbed her wrist to pull her even closer to him. His other hand found its perfect position around her waist before he pecked her pouting lips. “Sakura, I’ll be fine.”

“Tadaima! Mama? Papa?”

They turned their heads towards the house upon hearing their firstborn’s voice, their hands suddenly releasing each other.

“Oh! There you are.” Sarada pushed her eyeglasses in place as she approached them from the back door of their house. A beam then appeared on her face. “Papa! You finished it! Shannaro! Did you carve this too?”

“Aa.”

“It’s...wow, the Uchiha symbol and the cherry blossoms around it look so fine. I didn’t know you know how to carve, papa.”

“I learned it from a man I’ve helped while I was on my journey.”

Sarada grinned as she traced the other patterns Sasuke had carved on the side of the crib. “The one you went to on your own before courting mama?”

“Yes.”

“Mama, were you also able to learn a—mama? Mama! What’s—”

“Anata, Sarada, it’s time.”

* * *

Sasuke’s heart was galloping against his ribcage ever since he carried his wife and took off, leaving Sarada behind so she could find the baby bag and follow them eventually. The way to the hospital seems blurry, even to his eyes. He sped past roof after roof while Sakura clung to him with her face contorting in pain and Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a myriad of emotions inside him.

For one, he was furious because he hadn’t been alert while they were in their backyard that he didn’t even notice the sudden change in Sakura’s condition.

He was nervous having to go through this process again, especially because this time, his wife had to give birth to two babies.

He was worried if he’d be able to take care of the twins well alongside Sakura because he hadn’t experienced much of Sarada’s childhood. 

He was even overwhelmed with the fact that he’s now a father of three, considering he hadn’t been very present as a father of one.

He was also lonely that his family would once again miss out on a special milestone in his life, despite his willingness to leave the memory behind.

But most of all, he was hopeful, because two new members of the Uchiha clan would be welcomed into the world in the next few hours.

A groan snapped him out of his daze, making him glance down at his wife. Sakura was panting, her hand gripping his shirt tightly while her eyes squeezed shut. Sasuke could already feel a warm fluid trickling down his forearm that it took him a few exhales before he could focus again.

“Tch,” He cursed himself. It wasn’t the time to think about his feelings about the situation while his wife was in pain. “Just two more blocks, Sakura. Almost there.”

He landed on the ground with ease despite his speed. Bolting through the hospital’s glass doors, he immediately called Shizune once he found her at the reception area.

Shizune already knew what to do. The next thing Sasuke knew, he was holding his wife’s hand in the operating room as Shizune and the nurses prepared for the labor.

“It’s...it’s a lot more painful...than before...Anata.”

“Ssh. You can do this, Sakura.” Sasuke squeezed her hand in between his before pressing a kiss on each of her knuckles. “I believe you can.”

With glistening eyes, his wife glanced at him in awe. She then said with all the reverence in the world, “I love you, Sasuke-kun. I’m...I’m so happy you’re here.”

Sasuke didn’t know his wife would be more beautiful than ever. Even with her hair sprawled across the white pillow, forehead beading with sweat, and face contorting now and then, one thing was for sure, “Sakura, I love you more than ever before.”

“Are you ready, Sakura? It’s about time we welcome those two.”

* * *

It took seven hours and forty-nine minutes before Sakura screamed for the last time in the operating room.

Seven hours and forty-nine minutes before Sasuke began tearing up.

Seven hours and forty-nine minutes before the Uchiha family’s Hope were safely born in the operating room of Konoha General Hospital.

Sasuke couldn’t believe what he was seeing. In Sakura's arms was their newborn daughter, and in Shizune's, who was now approaching him, was their son.

Another daughter.

And a son.

Sasuke now has his second daughter and first son whom he believed would carve a beautiful path for their formerly fallen clan. He swallowed hard when Shizune stopped right in front of him, still wide-eyed.

"Here's your baby boy, Sasuke-san." Shizune smiled at the awestruck father while she handed him the baby.

With careful hands, Sasuke carried the tiny bundle and stared at the sleeping boy with soft pink hair. He didn’t know a heart is capable of loving this much until he saw the twins’ faces.

"A-anata…" Sakura's sniffle caught his attention. "Anata, they're finally here."

Another tear trickled down Sasuke's cheek as he glanced at his daughter and then his son once again. Afterward, his eyes locked with Sakura’s, observing the way they gleamed while he simply nodded at her in response, unable to say anything else.

* * *

"Careful, Sakur—"

A giggle cut him off. "I have a love-hate relationship with your overprotectiveness, Anata. It's been a week, I could sit down on my own now." Sakura's hand reached his cheek, making Sasuke sigh in resignation.

Her loving smile made him lean closer before pressing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "Just making sure. Are you ready? We'll go with Sakimi first. Sagashi's still fast asleep."

Sakura glanced at the crib on the other side of the bed. "Oh? Okay then, let's feed Sakimi-chan."

Upon hearing his wife’s confirmation, Sasuke walked around the bed to carry their daughter from the crib. Green eyes gazed back at him, making him smile as he moved some tiny black strands away from Sakimi's forehead. He sat on the bed beside Sakura, before passing the baby to her.

It’s been like this for a week now. Sasuke would look after the twins in the morning while Sakura slept in. Once she’s awake, they would breastfeed them one by one. Sarada, on the other hand, would prepare their lunch and bring it to them once she’s done so they could eat together despite Sakura being on bed rest. 

It was relaxing for Sakura and Sasuke to be doing this in the comfort of a home, with Sarada assisting them whenever she wasn’t on a mission. As shinobi, they were both grateful for the fact that the twins were born in a peaceful era, which was a lot different than their time.

Sasuke found himself staring at Sakimi in awe as Sakura breastfed her. He said, “I’m pretty sure Kaa-san would be fond of her.” 

“You think so?” Sakura hummed as she glanced up at him. “I think the same with my Kaa-san, actually. Poor girl, she would’ve been squished and pampered a lot by her grandmothers.” She laughed a bit. Then she sighed. “I’m glad we named her after them, Sasuke-kun.”

“Aa.” Sasuke smiled as he reached out to touch Sakimi’s cheek with his thumb. “And both our Tou-san would’ve been proud that there’s now a guy they could shower with intense training.”

“And jokes.”

Sasuke chortled. “Hn. And jokes.”

As Sakura leaned her head against his chest, Sasuke realized how a lot of things in his present have already filled the void emptied by his tragic past. 

Right when he thought that he was unloved and abandoned, Sakura came into his life.

Right when he thought that all that’s left for him was loneliness, Sarada entered their world.

And right when he thought that his future with his family was already bland because of his long-term absence, Sagashi and Sakimi were born.

He turned to the crib that he made and caught Sagashi’s feet moving, making him grin. Every single day in the past week, it still amazed him how he was blessed with not only one but two added children. His heart was full. And so he told his wife, “Sakura, thank–”

“Don’t thank me, Sasuke-kun.” Her gaze softened as it met his. “We both love each other. We made them with that love. It’s not just me, Anata. You have to give yourself some credit, too.”

Shutting his eyes, he kissed her temple and murmured against it, “Hn. We really made twins, huh? Do you think we can make more?”

“S-s-sasuke-kun!” Sakura’s reaction gained a rare laugh from Sasuke. But when her astonishment subsided, she ended up smiling to herself, knowing that somehow, their latest pregnancy has slowly built up Sasuke’s confidence as a husband and a father. That matters to Sakura.

“Lunch is coming!” The door suddenly opened, revealing Sarada with a tray in hand. “Oops, sorry! Is anyone asleep?”

“Don’t worry, Sagashi just woke up moments ago.”

“Alright, I’ll bring up our food one by one, Papa.” Sarada grinned, placing the tray on the small table set up inside the bedroom. “Can I burp them once they’re finished?” She bit her lip with expectant eyes in front of her parents, making Sakura laugh.

“Of course, Sarada! Thank you. Sakimi’s ready for that in a little while.”

“Yes!” Sarada almost squealed as she grabbed two pieces of cloth from her pocket. “I already washed these yesterday, it’s for the two of them.”

Sakura gasped. “That’s so sweet of you, Sarada!”

“Was that the bib you bought months ago?”

“Hai, papa! I just bought another one with a different color. Are...are these okay?” She asked, placing the bibs on the bed for them to see.

“Absolutely! I think purple and pink suit them, right, Anata?”

“Aa.” Sasuke simply observed as his wife and firstborn continued to speak, aware of how contented the scenario made him feel.

Being well acquainted with anger and grief has been something akin to second nature for Sasuke. However, all he could experience by now is the love, joy, peace, and hope brought to him by his family – the one he made with Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> July 2020 © AriannJS
> 
> o - o - o
> 
> I enjoyed writing this so much that I didn’t know how to end it anymore. HAHAHA. The ending was kinda rushed but I hope it still gave you the domestic fluff vibe that we all need! Thank you for reading! Don’t hesitate to share your thoughts even just through emojis! :D
> 
> Thank you & God bless!  
> \- A


End file.
